Bleach HISHE
by JOSEPH12
Summary: Bleaches ending sucked and everyone knows it, taste this and tell me how it tastes.


**_Bleach Reborn_**

 **"** **Hello, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki, I live in Karakuri town. I can see ghoust, or to some, dead people now that would normally drive people insane. But to me, I just see as an everyday thing. Theirs is one downside, these monsters called hollows that eat some of them. I didn't know how I knew this but, something in the back of my mind told that what they are.**

 **Later that day**

 **Ichigo came back from a hardy day of learning. When he notices the flowers, he left for the grave near a light pole had fell. He put it back too normal then dusted them off. The ghoust girl who was around 14 and had a pink and white top on, with the pig-tails with shorts thanked him. He just waved her off as he went home. He was just wondering how was he going to get through his day now, he had a test due soon. No point in worrying about it now he just wanted to get home and curl up with a good, book.**

 **His thought where Interrupted when he side-stepped a black blur. When it took shape. It was 6"4 it had a similar uniform to his. It had brown eyes and peach fuzz haircut. He was around 14 but, was quite tall for his age. He stood up with a cocky smile, he lunged at his foe and continued the assault. Ichigo still holding his bag rolled his eye's. he just effortlessly dodged all his moves even the kick to the temple he batted off and with one swift strike hit him in the sternum ending it.**

 **The figure took two steps back. Joe, I have too, give you credit your form has improved, but, his vein grew on his head do you have to do this every time I walk home! "Yes, I do, as Joe recovered with his classic law say fair smile. Cause were buds and my arch nemesis, I got to keep you on your toes. "well whatever I'm going home you, cumin? "Yeah, we neighbor's anyway, the noise died down Joe could feel that Ichigo was uneasy.**

 **"** **Did you have another nightmare again? "Yeah I did and this time I saw one of them eat another ghoust whole. I'm sick of being powerless, as he clenched his fist frustration. Joe put his hand on his friend shoulder. You'll figure something out, you're smart like that. Ichigo appreciated the sentiment, as he went home, he took a long way home. He wanted to practice a little, he could feel he had power in him just no way to truly control it.**

 **He would practice gathering weird energy, then it would slowly take shape. When he first found out about this he told his mom, 6yrs ago. She was beyond proud if not a little surprised. She was going to tell him more about on his 15** **th** **birthday. If she hadn't died due to an accident when he was little. Thankfully she taught the basic at least, gathering energy, and giving it shape. He was never good with a bow, so instead, he used the power to enhance his physical attributes. It greatly increases his physical prowess by 10. He could only have managed this for 5 minutes before he grew tired. He could feel he was getting better at this.**

 **He shut it off a super thin circuit receded back out of existence. Ichigo recuperated for a good 20 minutes. Then he practiced again for a good 2 hours. He realized he stayed out too late then he proceeded to walk back, as training he used the enhancement to run back home. However, the end was nigh so he got home he was practical bathed in sweat. He got home to see a fist come to his face he caught it easily.**

 **He is a tall, muscular man with spiky black hair and brown eyes. He has thin facial hair around his mouth and on his cheeks. As a doctor, Isshin usually wears a white lab coat over his otherwise more casual shirt and trousers. He has the appearance of a man in forties, as noted by his daughter. Ichigo just walked past him as he just punched him as he walked to his room. He wasn't hungry at all, his two sisters just commented on their father instant beating.**

 **The softer spoken one who just patted her father on the head got him some ice.** **Yuzu's appearance is a stark contrast to her sister's. Yuzu has short light blonde hair. With short bangs hanging over the right side of her forehead. She also wears a red hair clip on the left side of her head. She was wearing yellow pajamas and shirt.**

 **The other who was still eating some delicious food.** **Karin has dark grey eyes and black hair that is straight and cropped to hang around her face, just above her shoulders. Often, she wears sportswear, with alternative shirts and trainers, giving her a tomboy appearance. Her eyes are large and dark. She was wearing a black tank top and red pajamas.**

 **She had a blank look and did what her sisterly duty, "hey Karin, can I have another bowl of rice. "Sure, meanwhile Ichigo was having fun debating about the future. He walked in when he saw that a weird person wrapped in a black a black kimono and shirt hair was sitting mumbling to herself. Ichigo doing the respectable thing and kicked her in the back making her fall over. She realized she was seen she tried to introduce herself but, it was met with a fist to the face.**

 **She was knocked out and tossed out of the window on her ass. He just whipped his hands of the situation after that. He always felt that he could do more but, he needed guidance. He could always sense's a similar power coming from the house but, he never focused so it was always everywhere yet had a faint trail. He decided he needed help so he would follow it and be damned on what happened next. He focused for a second and he actually felt it was as if the flood gates had been opened it was if he was droning in water and couldn't come up for air. He was being pushed too his knees. He used the iron will he was so proud off and weathered through it with a mighty yell he stood up triumphant.**

 **His family came rushing in with weapons at the ready. His dad with a bat. Karan had t-shirt cannon full of potatoes. Yuzu had a ladle and was hiding behind everyone with her phone on speed dial with 911 at the ready. His dad was putting on his dad's face, he knew what that yell mint. "Son, what happen, we heard a noise. "its fine dad I just had a muscle cramp throughout my body I'm fine now.**

 **"** **Good you to go get ready for bead I need to talk to my son. They left he closed the door, the air got deadly serious. So, you finally figured it out, huh? Ichigo and his father were sitting in front of one another. "Yes once I actually focused my power and awareness I could feel it was you at that point all I had two do was withstand it. "Hmph, as he cocked an arrogant smile, so, now that you have what will you do?**

 **Ichigo got on his knees and bowed, "please train me, I don't want to feel helpless anymore I want to help. "Ok say I help, you. Theirs an 95% chance you will die. "I know but, rather die doing something then watching horror like that happened over and over. "(Sigh) fine, come on I'll show you something. He walked to his room till they found a small safe that had seals on it.**

 **He undid them to reveal a small badge. It was a Shinigami badge it was hexagon shaped and had a symbol of a skull on it. Touch this on your chest and you'll leave your body. Whatever reistsu you have on you will be able to fight with. However, if I see it's not up to my expectation you will be banned from ever helping and you will content with watching forever are we clear?**

 **Without hesitation, he grabbed it and pushed it, into his chest a huge white explosion erupted from the house, no one without some spiritual power could feel that.**


End file.
